


I'm With You 'Til the End of the Credits

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: About Coulson's cards, Alternate Ending, Barton Family, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Fury and Hill talk, Gen, Implied Bucky/T'Challa, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson is a hero, Phil Coulson's Trading Card Collection, Sam and Rhodey are bros, T'Challa is the dad friend, T'Challa loves his black friends, T'Challa wants white friends to behave, Tractors, end credits scene, tony helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world doesn't end at that final dramatic line, the last explosion, the last shot of the heroes in the wake of the world they'd protected. There's always more. (Series of end credits scenes for various movies of the MCU, written in screenplay format, for your enjoyment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers: Age of Ultron; TRACTOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Credits Scene for Avengers: Age of Ultron

MARVEL'S AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON

* * *

CHARACTERS:

LAURA BARTON: wife of CLINT BARTON, mother to KATE, PHIL, AND NATHANIEL BARTON

CLINT BARTON: Avenger and pretty damn amazing archer, HAWKEYE, husband to LAURA BARTON and father to KATE, PHIL, AND NATHANIEL BARTON

KATE BARTON: middle BARTON child, daughter of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, sister of PHIL and NATHANIEL BARTON

PHIL BARTON: oldest BARTON child, son of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, brother of KATE and NATHANIEL BARTON, named for AGENT PHIL COULSON

NATHANIEL PIETRO BARTON: youngest BARTON child, son of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, brother or KATE and PHIL BARTON

* * *

EXT. THE BARTON FARM - DUSK

The farm sits, nestled quiet in the hills of an unknown location, a barn resting quietly beside it. Nothing seems to be unusual or out of place, but that never lasts for long….

INT. THE BARTON FARM – KITCHEN - DUSK

It is almost time for dinner. LAURA BARTON has her back to her husband, the famed HAWKEYE, CLINT BARTON, as she stirs a pot on the stove. He approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek and grinning. She rolls her eyes.

LAURA BARTON

Why don't you go get the kids inside? God only knows what they're doing out there.

CLINT BARTON half rolls his eyes. He moves towards the other end of the kitchen, crayon-coloured drawings decorating the fridge and the walls. he passes a young baby, NATHANIEL PIETRO BARTON, in a high chair already at the table. One in particular draws his eye, a clearly child-drawn picture of THE AVENGERS. He smiles at it before he pauses, turns his head, and speaks.

CLINT BARTON

Probably just messing around in the barn or something.

(in a wondering tone)

I've taught them gun safety already, yeah?

LAURA rolls her eyes again. She does this a lot around her husband. She moves and starts to cut a vegetable as she speaks again.

LAURA BARTON

Probably. They're Hawkeye's kids. Why don't you take Nathan out with you? He's been cooped up in that high chair you made for ages….

CLINT turns on his heel and scoops up his son, nuzzling his neck and peppering the now giggling child with kisses before resting him on his hip.

CLINT BARTON

If you say so, ma'am.

He turns again and begins to leave the house. The screen door remains open as he pushes past it. He's barely a few steps out the back door when a barn door flings open and a YOUNG BOY, PHILLIP BARTON, named of course for PHIL COULSON, comes barreling out of it. CLINT approaches his oldest son, frowning slightly.

CLINT BARTON

Hey, bud. Something-

He does not get to finish. He is interrupted by a loud  _crash_  from the sound of the barn. PHILLIP BARTON grabs his dad's hand and starts to pull him towards the door, eyes wide.

PHILLIP BARTON

Dad, c'mon, gotta see…. Gotta see what the tractor did!

CLINT's frown deepens but he allows PHILLIP to lead him.

CLINT BARTON  
Whoa, Phil. Slow down. Your dad's not as young as he used to be but he can still kick-

PHIL is insistent, tugging on his dad's hand.

PHIL BARTON

Gotta see….

By this time, CLINT, NATHANIEL, and PHIL BARTON have arrived at the barn door. PHIL pushes it open and finally lets go of his father's hand.

What greets him is not what CLINT had been expecting, but certainly, he should have. Their old, green, rusty tractor was now shiny and almost new. And that wasn't all. A soft blue light was coming from the undercarriage and it was floating a few inches off of the ground, bumping into the walls and causing a few shelves to lose their contents. A YOUNG GIRL, KATE BARTON, watches it, transfixed, until the spell is broken by the arrival of her family. She turns.

KATE BARTON

Dad!

(points unnecessarily to the tractor)

Look what it's doing!

CLINT hands NATHANIEL to KATE, who has stepped back to meet them, and slowly approaches the tractor. He finds a small piece of stationary, probably from his house, taped to the tractor. He peels it off and skims the note. He laughs.

CLINT BARTON

(in a quiet voice, to himself)

Hey, Barton. You said no  _talking_  tractor. You didn't say anything about a  _flying_ one. You're welcome.

CLINT laughs again, dropping his hands to his sides, as KATE hurries back to the house with NATHANIEL.

KATE BARTON

Mom!

CLINT looks back at the paper and grins.

CLINT BARTON

(to himself)

You son of a bitch….

He studies the tractor for a moment longer, and, with a laugh, recites the signature of the note.

CLINT BARTON

From, Iron Man.

FADE OUT


	2. Avengers; CARDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Credits Scene for the Avengers

MARVEL'S AVENGERS

* * *

 

CHARACTERS:

DIRECTOR FURY, NICHOLAS J.: director of S.H.I.E.L.D., what he does with that and with his free time is highly classified.

AGENT MARIA HILL: DIRECTOR FURY's right-hand woman, she's 'one of his fingers'.

* * *

EXT. AN UNDERGROUND SHIELD BASE – UNDETERMINED LOCATION AND TIME.

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't just strive on secrets. It thrives on them. Secrets and protection. It is the way it has always been and the way that it always will be; especially if DIRECTOR FURY is in charge. The location of the base is undisclosed, as no one in the civilian population knows its whereabouts, and even then, only a few SHIELD agents. Officially, it doesn't exist.

INT. A SHIELD CONFERENCE ROOM – UNDETERMINED TIME.

A tall man in a long, dark coat with an eyepatch is shuffling something in his hands. 'He' is DIRECTOR NICHOLAS J. FURY of SHIELD.

DIRECTOR FURY

(mutters to himself.)

Had to go and be a hero, didn't you, Coulson?

He sighs and continues to look through the objects he has in his hands. They appear to be some sort of cards, but there's no clear view of them, aside from a dark splatter of blood. He looks up hearing the rhythmic click of a pair of heels proceeding down the hallway. It is AGENT MARIA HILL, his right-hand woman. She's dressed very nicely, a folder in her hand. She holds it up in two fingers.

AGENT HILL

Here you go, sir. The file for the Avengers Initiative. This isn't all of it, though, just the debrief from the Battle of New York and Dr. Banner's notes on the scepter.

He nods and with the cards in one hand, accepts the manila folder. AGENT HILL nods to the cards in his hand as he tucks the file under one arm.

AGENT HILL

Those are his cards? Coulson's?

DIRECTOR FURY sighs with a miniscule nod of his head.

DIRECTOR FURY

Who else's would they be?

AGENT HILL nods.

AGENT HILL

Of course, sir.

(after a brief pause)

May I… ask you something, sir?

DIRECTOR FURY gives a nod of assent for her to continue.

AGENT HILL

(indicates the cards again)

Those aren't his real cards, right?

DIRECTOR FURY dryly chuckles and motions for her to continue her line of questioning.

AGENT HILL

I mean… When he gets back and figures out what you did… He'll be proud about that he helped with bringing the Avengers together, but he'll be pissed about the cards, sir.

DIRECTOR FURY laughs again. It's a mildly unnerving sound.

DIRECTOR FURY

Agent Hill, you should know that I am not a stupid man.

He tosses the cards on the table and they fan out across it. The pictures depicted are fading and the blood is soaking through.

DIRECTOR FURY

Of course I didn't use the real cards. Had 'em copied. These are the fakes. The real ones are safe in my office for him when he gets back.

DIRECTOR FURY begins to gather them up again as AGENT HILL watches him.

DIRECTOR FURY

You know he's one of the only men I trust.

AGENT HILL

You can count the people you do trust on one hand and you're not afraid to cut off fingers.

DIRECTOR FURY

(laughs, nods, and holds up one hand.)

Damn right. And you know which one Coulson is? The middle one. My own little 'fuck you' to the universe.

AGENT HILL laughs and turns to leave but DIRETOR FURY lowers his hand to grab the last card and speaks again.

DIRECTOR FURY

He's one of the only guys that could actually kill me. If those were the real cards, I'd have to sleep with  _both_  eyes open.

AGENT HILL smiles. She waits until DIRECTOR FURY has gathered up the fake cards, before they they leave the room together for [REDACTED FOR SECURITY REASONS].


	3. Captain America: Civil War; MESSAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End credits scene to Captain America: Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit crackier than my usual fare with these fics, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. And because I used a translator, I apologize dearly for any mistakes.

MARVEL'S CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR

* * *

CHARACTERS:

T'CHALLA: son of King T'Chaka, King of Wakanda, and the Black Panther

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES: friend of Iron Man, War Machine, he's done with Tony Stark's shit

SAM WILSON: friend of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, The Falcon, doesn't understand why superheroes like him so much

* * *

EXT. WAKANDA - NIGHT

The African nation is faring well, the moonlight glimmering off of the Black Panther statue. The greenery is growing well. Everything looks happy.  
  
INT. WAKANDAN LAB

SAM WILSON is examining a panel of some sort of computer, tapping at it, his back obscuring the screen. He's humming something that sounds suspiciously like A Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Behind him, a set of sleek elevator doors slide open and JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES is revealed. SAM looks up at the sound, turning away from the screen for a moment.

SAM WILSON  
Shit.

RHODEY laughs as SAM turns the rest of the way, Angry Birds revealed on the screen he was messing with. He smiles at RHODEY, lifting his right hand, the tips of his fingers and the corner of his eyebrow.

SAM WILSON  
Nice to see you again, Rhodes.

RHODEY smiles, stepping out of the elevator, his leg braces moving seamlessly with him, and saluting back.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
You too, Wilson. Rogers been treating you well?

SAM WILSON  
(laughs)  
Well enough. I love the guy, but he has zero impulse control.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
I get that...

SAM pauses for a beat and opens his mouth to speak, but RHODEY interrupts him.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
You don't have to apologize. You tried to help. It wasn't your fault.

SAM relaxes, smiling more easily now.

SAM WILSON   
Still am.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
We're both military guys, Wilson. If anyone gets you can't save everyone, it's us.

SAM WILSON  
Thanks, Rhodes. Really.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
Any time, Wilson. Any time...

The two men are content in the silence for a few moments. RHODEY glances at the screen SAM just vacated.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
(jokingly)  
Angry Birds? Really? You really are a bird nerd.

SAM WILSON   
(sighs, laughing, lifting his hands up in a defensive motion)   
Can a man in this day and age not play Angry Birds without getting viciously persecuted?

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
(laughs)  
You and Barton should get together.

SAM WILSON  
We do. First Saturday of every month we meet up at his farm and bird watch. One time, we ended up on the chicken coop, seeing who could better imitate a chicken.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
(laughs)  
Somehow, I'm not surprised... Wish I could've seen that.

SAM smiles again, laughing with his friend, and they're quiet for a few beats.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES   
You know why we're here?

SAM WILSON   
(shrugs)   
Hell if I know. I mean, all I know if T'Challa called me up. Sent a helicopter and everything. The guy flying it brought me down here and said to wait.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES   
Huh... He did the same thing for me...

SAM WILSON   
I guess we'll have to wait and see. He can't leave us down here forever, right?

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
Doesn't look like too bad a place to be stuck...

SAM WILSON  
He's got every single Angry Birds game released and some that aren't yet. I could live down here.

There is a click as the elevator doors slid open again. The two soldiers turn. There is T'CHALLA, pristine in a slick black suit. He steps from the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind him.

T'CHALLA  
Hello, my friends. I trust that you had a good trip? And are enjoying the facilities?

SAM WILSON  
(laughs)  
You had me hooked at Angry Birds, man.   
(pauses)  
Should I be saluting or bowing or something? What's the royal etiquette here?

RHODEY and T'CHALLA both laugh. SAM cracks a grin.

T'CHALLA  
No, my friend. That will not be necessary. We are all Avengers. We are all comrades.  
(pauses)  
I am very sorry for keeping you both waiting. Our cabinet meeting ran a little longer than expected.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
Ah, it's fine. Just got here.

SAM WILSON   
How was the meeting?

T'CHALLA  
Hm. Boring. I was texting a mural friend under the table the whole time.

RHODEY and SAM laugh.

SAM WILSON   
It was Barnes, wasn't it?

T'CHALLA   
Possibly.

SAM WILSON   
So, man, you need help with something? Is that why you called us down here?

T'CHALLA   
(shakes his head)  
No, no. Actually, I would like to help you. My father passed this message to me, and I feel as if I should pass it on to you.

RHODEY frowns slightly and SAM tilts his head.

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES  
What kind of message?

SAM WILSON  
Yeah, man. If your dad gave it to you, you should keep it.

T'CHALLA  
He would have enjoyed the company of both of you. I am sure that he would have wanted you to hear it.

SAM WILSON  
Go for it, man. We'd be honored.

T'CHALLA  
Musa ukuvumela ukhanyo lwakho.

SAM WILSON   
(frowns)   
Sorry, man. Haven't had the time to learn yet. I'm a one language man. Wakandan, right?

T'CHALLA   
Nice try, Mr. Wilson. Xhosa. It is spoken throughout Africa. Mr. Rhodes?

JAMES 'RHODEY' RHODES   
Sorry, your highness.

T'CHALLA crosses the lab towards the two other men, putting a hand on a shoulder of each of them.

T'CHALLA  
It is very wise advice, passed down. It regards friendships. Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Barnes in this situation. Do not let your light-skinned friends get you into trouble.

FADE OUT


End file.
